<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camera Ready by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122597">Camera Ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell'>ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Famous Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Artist Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus shows up to hair and makeup with just enough time for Alec to style him and get him on the red carpet - which leaves them in a bind when Magnus' hair faces an unexpected struggle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camera Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>500 word prompt: Knot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus barely manages to drag himself out of bed and into hair and makeup before the red carpet… and by ‘bed’ he means the sofa he passed out on after the party he definitely shouldn’t have thrown last night.</p><p>Fortunately, the sight of Alexander is even more of a pick-up than the two extra shots in his latte.</p><p>“Mr. Bane,” Alec’s eyes dart to Magnus’ hat - they both know it means Magnus didn’t even give himself time to properly comb through his hair that morning.</p><p>“How many times do I have to beg you to call me Magnus,” Magnus says.</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec corrects, lips curling up further after saying his name. “Looks like I have my work cut out for me.”</p><p>Magnus feigns offense. “Are you saying I look <em>bad?” </em></p><p>Alec pales. “No! Like you could <em>ever</em> look bad, I didn’t mean-”</p><p>“I”m only joking, Alexander. Relax,” Magnus laughs.</p><p>“Right. Well, you look stunning as always, but let's see what we can do about turning it up a few notches,” Alec says with a hint of a smirk.</p><p>Magnus sits down in the chair, closing his eyes. Alec’s been his preferred stylist whenever he’s in the New York area for an event, and he’s even flown him out to a few things in LA. Magnus trusts his judgement implicitly.</p><p>They’re making small-talk while Alec’s works when the brush catches in Magnus’ hair. Magnus mentally braces himself for a sharp tug through a knot, but Alec abandons the brush to bring his fingers through Magnus’ hair instead, falling silent.</p><p>“Mr. Ba-, Magnus,” Alec says slowly. He sounds <em>nervous</em>, which is not reassuring.</p><p>“What is it, darling?” Magnus prompts, opening his eyes.</p><p>“There’s gum in your hair,” Alec says finally. “Looks like you slept in it.”</p><p>Magnus grimaces, thinking of the state of the hotel room when he fell asleep on the sofa. “Can you get it out?”</p><p>It’s Alec’s turn to frown. “Not with what I have here, not in time to make carpet.”</p><p>Magnus tries not to panic. He can’t cancel, Ragnor’ll have his head-</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Alec asks suddenly, scissors in hand. Instead of panicking, Magnus is surprised to find that he does trust Alec without question, even now.</p><p>Perhaps <em>especially </em>now.</p><p>“Yes,” Magnus answers, closing his eyes again until the sound of scissors and buzzers stop.</p><p>“<em>Oh,</em>” Magnus says, running a hand over the shorter-buzzed sides of his hair and through the mohawk that’s about an inch shorter than before. It looks amazing. “I do believe you saved the night, Alexander.”</p><p>“You like it?” Alec breathes out.</p><p>“I <em>love</em> it,” Magnus confirms.</p><p>“Thank God, that was terrifying.”</p><p>“Perhaps I could repay you with dinner? Tonight, after the show?”</p><p>“Don’t you have an afterparty?”</p><p>“I think I’ve had enough parties for one week,” Magnus admits. “And this company would be <em>much </em>better.”</p><p>Alec beams. “Alright. Dinner. Now go, before you’re late.”</p><p>Magnus has never been so eager to get <em>off</em> a red carpet in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...just imagine his hair reverting from a season 3 to the season 1 cut ;) </p><p>(Find me on  <a href="http://bytheangell.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and also on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell">Twitter</a>! &lt;3 )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>